


Rictusempra

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kinktober, Magic used for sexual purposes, Magical Girls, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Rictusempra, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hermione and Fleur put the famed Tickling Charm to use in the bedroom.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Rictusempra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> My darling triggerlil. You wanted some femslash and I couldn't not write some for you. Thank you for all the love, care and attention that you've given HP Kinktober. 
> 
> Apparently, the ship name for Fleur/Hermione is Fleurmione, which I thought was luscious. 💗
> 
> Kinktober day fourteen, prompt: _Rictusempra._

Hermione drew her wand across the beautiful face of her lover. 

“Remember our safe word?” Hermione asked. “Say it for me, love.”

Though their love affair was neither new, or headline-worthy, Hermione Granger could still scarcely believe that she and Fleur Delacour were lovers. 

Every aspect of Fleur sent a jolt of attraction down Hermione’s spine. Her darling’s flowing sheet of golden hair. Her soulful blue eyes and her plump, rosebud lips that Hermione easily could stare at for hours, longing only to meet then with her own. She was a woman in love and she didn’t care who knew it. 

Hermione watched as Fleur’s eyelids fluttered beneath the touch of her wand. 

“Crookshanks” Fleur said, her cheeks pinking at the name of her lover’s mangy pet. “Don’t tease me, Hermione,” she urged. “Cast the charm.”

Hermione smiled. Her lover had many fine qualities but patience wasn’t included anywhere on the list. 

“Teasing is the _point_ ,” Hermione pointed out, making her voice sound a little stricter than she really felt. Fleur adored it when she used her Minister’s voice in their bedroom. She ran the point of her wand across the other witch's throat. “I _thought_ teasing was what you wanted.”

“Talking isn’t teasing,” Fleur exclaimed, her voice a huff of frustration. “Talking is very much _beside_ the point. Cast the charm,” she repeated, fidgeting and wriggling in her annoyance. “Cast the Rictusempra.”

Hermione nodded her assent. She whispered the enchantment and sent a jet of silver light flying from the point of her wand in the direction of her lover. 

Hermione was kneeled between Fleur’s thighs, the curves and planes of her body laid out for her delectation. 

“Tickles,” Fleur gasped as the powerful magic rolled over her skin. She inhaled deeply and let out a panting breath. “ _Mmm_. I like it.”

“That’s good,” Hermione replied, focussing her magic so that the spell licked over her clavicle and down around the small curve of her breasts and across her nipples. “Let’s see what other lovely noises I can ring out of you,” she added, letting her lips dip down to meet the other woman’s for a single chaste moment.

Fleur laughed as Hermione magicked the Rictusempra to flick and flutter over her darling’s tummy. The spell trailed across her soft skin and over her navel. Hermione adored just how reactive Fleur was; how the goose-bumps rippled and the muscles in her stomach tightened. 

Biting her lip, Fleur flinched and shrieked as Hermione let the charm draw ever lower. The magic danced over her sides, making the infinitesimal blond hairs that covered her body each stand to attention. 

Hermione swished her wand and the Rictusempra quivered over Fleur’s arms, tracing tiny circles and coils over the tender flesh. The other witch tensed, her breathing rough and stuttered. 

Pausing, Hermione let her magic halt for a moment and she lay her hand on Fleur’s heated skin, bringing her back into the moment. “You’re doing so well,” Hermione murmured, letting the soft pads of her fingertips gently dip into Fleur’s hip. “You’re beautiful. I love you.”

Casting the charm once more, Hermione carried on teasing her girlfriend. 

Hermione had always been a thorough, exhaustive and extremely competent person and making love with Fleur was no exception. She worked across her darling’s torso, discovering each tiny bump or crevice that made Fleur laugh, writhe or wrestle. Hermione flicked the charm around the underside of Fleur’s breasts, across her ribs and over the jut of her thighs. 

It felt like an experiment, their lovemaking: felt like a discovery or a quest. Hermione liked to _know_ things and hold them close to her heart. In some spots the enchantment made Fleur moan and sweat. In others, the magic made Fleur growl and arch her back. 

Hermione didn’t cease though, even thought Fleur begged and wept: her darling had been very clear that she wasn’t to stop unless her lover used their safe word. Hermione kept on teasing and touching, magicking and manipulating her girlfriend’s sensitive skin until she was almost melting into the mattress. 

Hermione wanted to take Fleur to pieces before she put her back together again. 

Fleur’s skin was damp with fresh sweat, her nipples stood in pebbled points and her core was slick with arousal. Hermione twisted her wand a final time, spelling the shining silver of the Rictusempra down onto her girlfriend’s clitoris. This was the part of their decadent game that Hermione most enjoyed. She tickled and titillated, caressed and stimulated, enjoying every breathy, hypersensitive noise that her lover gasped out. 

“Enough,” Fleur cried, jerking to the side of the bed and away from Hermione’s wand. “Enough! _Crookshanks_. No more, I beg you!”

Laughing, Hermione immediately stopped the spell with a Finite and the silvery rays vanished into nothingness. 

She placed her wand in its holder on the side table and then crawled over so that she was straddling Fleur’s hips. Leaning down, her long tumble of locks cascaded over Fleur’s chest and shoulders. Hermione kissed Fleur then, letting every part of her adoration seep through into the embrace. 

Fleur brought up one of her hands, knotting it in Hermione’s hair. The other Fleur wrapped around Hermione’s back.

“Next time,” Fleur whispered, “it gets to be _me_ holding the wand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
